<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Seminar by MajorSam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831531">The Seminar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorSam/pseuds/MajorSam'>MajorSam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Timeless (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Buncha shmucks in the corner, F/M, Humour, Love, Ma'am, Meant To Be, Post-Series, Professor - Freeform, Revenge Verse, Romance, SOLDIER - Freeform, Shenanigans, Shock, Timeless, True Love, hot for teacher, lucy preston - Freeform, lyatt, otp, sneaky, suprise, wyatt logan - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:20:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorSam/pseuds/MajorSam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wyatt had definitely gotten past the point of being embarrassed about it. He missed his wife. And that was that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wyatt Logan &amp; Lucy Preston, Wyatt Logan/Lucy Preston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Next in the "Revenge" verse! (The Business Trip, All's Fair, The Meeting)</p><p>Thanks to Jessica Johnson for sounding board duties and gif inspo supplies.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wyatt sighed. Again.</p><p>He'd definitely gotten past the point of being embarrassed about it. What good would that do? What even was there to be embarrassed about? He missed his wife. And that was that. She was brilliant, funny, and smoking hot. Of course he missed her! Unfortunately, a whole lot of men were not quite so evolved and would definitely tear him apart for not wanting to be separated from her for a mere week, so he kept it to himself. At least with Homeland Security a lot of the agents had wives and families and home lives too. Not that army guys didn't, but he could definitely tell a difference.</p><p>Wyatt and Lucy had both been surprised when the army had called him up and requested he join a week long "trial program" at Fort Hood. While technically still in the military, Homeland basically had an agreement that he was "theirs". The military, however, was apparently trying out a new, cross-discipline training program, and were inviting representatives from across all branches of the military. They thought Wyatt's unique experiences and position would benefit the trial. How, he didn't know. It sounded like it was one of the "get everyone together to try increase cooperation and morale" kind of ploys the military pulled every now and then. Rather than actual physical drills and exercises, they would apparently be participating in a series of educational seminars, and something called "Awareness" training.</p><p>Lucy of course thought it was a great idea. Always one to encourage education, she also figured he might be able to catch up with some of his old friends. Wyatt admitted that while that would be nice, it wasn't like he could tell them anything about where or what he'd been doing for the last several years.</p><p>"I'm sure you'll find a way to have fun," she'd patted him on the chest consolingly.</p><p>"I'd rather stay home and have fun with you," he'd smirked back.</p><p>Wyatt sighed again at the memory. Yeah, he would so rather be home.</p><p>Instead, he was on day three out of five of boring lectures, stuffed into a cramped, too-hot classroom as they had been for the duration. Several of the participants had been calling it "high school" all week. Now, Wyatt could admit it wasn't all bad. Some of the seminars had been very interesting, like the day on emerging technologies and how the military hoped to implement them. And he'd been looking forward to today.</p><p>Military history.</p><p>Every soldier was required to go through basic military history at the beginning of their careers, but Wyatt knew firsthand how much more there was to know. How so many people who'd made significant contributions to shaping and maintaining their country's way of life were lost to the pages of time. He wondered if the speaker would go over any time or place he and the team had been to. Thinking about the speaker, however, he frowned. Most of the lecturers and their topics had been posted in schedules around the base, but todays had only said "To be determined." It would probably be some old guy with a fine layer of dust still hovering around his tweed jacket like a shroud. The lecturers for the week had been a mix of military and civilian and so far, the civilians had not inspired much attention. If they were a relic the army had found in an old library, he probably wouldn't learn a thing, and was debating whether he could secretly text Lucy and see if she was around to distract him. Most of the soldiers were not holding out much hope for the day, hushed plans being exchanged for how best to catch a quick nap.</p><p>"And now," the sergeant at the front of the room was saying as Wyatt fiddled with the phone in his pocket, "For today's programme of military history, joining us from Palo Alto, California, Professor Preston."</p><p>Wyatt jerked up straight in surprise, phone tumbling from his pocket to clatter on the floor. No one seemed to notice though, because Professor Preston, HIS Professor Preston had just walked in the door.</p><p>What. The. HELL!?</p><p>She was technically dressed very professionally. A black suit with a crisp white shirt, her hair tied up and away behind her neck. Managing to wrench his eyes from her perfect face for a moment he saw a flash of skin before she stepped behind the podium at the front and shit. It was a skirt suit. With tall black heels.</p><p>Yeah, not a single man (or perhaps even woman) in the room was going to hear or see his phone drop. Every eye was glued to the absolute vision that was Lucy Preston. She was like a breath of fresh air in the stifling room. A drop of water in the desert. A bright light amongst the camouflage.</p><p>Yeah, he'd missed her. Badly. But what the hell was she doing there? Had an old coot backed out at the last second? Had a family emergency and bailed? Keeled over themselves? How would the army know to call Lucy? Wyatt knew she was world class, but she hadn't been back to teaching for that long, and wasn't putting her name out for any events yet. How could… why would… when did this…</p><p>"Good morning, everyone!"</p><p>Her sweet voice cut through his confusion. The sound washed over him, and his tensions eased, just a bit, but any relief was welcome. She always had that effect on him; could calm him down in even the most extreme circumstances.</p><p>"I'm honoured to be here," she was saying. "But before we start I'd like to thank each and every one of you for the heroic service you provide for our country. I know many of you have made incredible sacrifices, and I will be forever grateful."</p><p>There was an audible shifting of chairs as most of the soldiers stood up a little straighter. Wyatt could see several proud smiles. A lot of people said things like "Thank you for your service" when they met soldiers. It was just the thing to do. But he knew that Lucy meant it. And they could tell. God he loved her.</p><p>"Now, let's jump right in." She reached down to the briefcase she'd brought with her and drew out some papers, settling them in front of her. Then she picked up something else. A pair of glasses.</p><p>Oh god, no!</p><p>She fiddled with them absently as she spoke. "Oh, and by the way. I'm Doctor Lucy Preston, but please, just call me Ms. Preston." Then she drew the glasses up and as she deliberately put them on, suddenly pinned her eyes directly on Wyatt. "No one calls me ma'am."</p><p>He didn't notice the interested looks a few sent his way. He didn't feel the nudge of the guy beside him kicking his boot. He didn't notice anything but the look in his wife's eyes.</p><p>The witch! The little minx! The she-devil! This was planned. This was her doing. This was a mission! Not to save America, or its history, but to get back at him. He knew it, instantly. This was her revenge for him showing up at her big meeting. Getting into that meeting had been easy though. How the hell had she infiltrated the largest active duty post in the United States? They had surely been planning the event for months before he'd even ever heard of it. How had she secured her spot? When?</p><p>The man beside him kicked him again and this time he felt it.</p><p>"Ow," Wyatt hissed. "Jesus Kawalski, what's the deal?"</p><p>"Dude," the soldier hissed back. "I know she's freakin' gorgeous, but could you maybe put that tongue back in your mouth before I have to wipe drool off the table?"</p><p>Wyatt clapped his mouth shut, not realizing it had been open, and gave the man a glare. He just rolled his eyes and looked back to Lucy. Wyatt reached down to quickly snatch his phone up. He apparently wasn't fast enough.</p><p>"Master Sergeant Logan," Lucy barked. Yes, barked. Full scolding teacher voice. Oh god how was it so hot when she did that? "Is there a reason you're halfway on the floor?"</p><p>Every head in the room turned to look at him and he grit his teeth to not turn red.</p><p>"Just dropped my pen, Ma'- I mean… Professor."</p><p>She raised a delicate, yet highly sceptical eyebrow. "It's Preston," she said cooly. "Miss Preston."</p><p>She'd emphasized Miss. As in not married. He scanned her hands and realized she wasn't wearing her ring. He felt something ignite deep in his belly. An ingrained, ancient kind of need. He wanted her marked as his. He wanted the world to know she was taken. By him. She'd tear him apart for being a Neanderthal, but he couldn't help it. It was primal. They'd fought so hard to get to where they were, where they could finally, proudly show the world they were two halves of a whole.</p><p>The hell kind of game was she playing here?</p><p>"Sorry, Miss Preston," he ground out. "Won't happen again."</p><p>She nodded primly. "Be sure that it doesn't."</p><p>A few of the guys snickered. Wyatt's teeth ground harder.</p><p>The lesson continued and things only got worse. Not because she called him out again. Or because he got kicked again. It got worse because Lucy was so damn good. As soon as she started into the actual history stuff, she came alive. He had never really appreciated it while they were on missions, usually too afraid they would get shot while she prattled on. But when they weren't in a life-threatening situation Lucy in history-mode was a sight to behold. The way her eyes shone. The way her voice lifted and sank and sped up or slowed down, weaving the picture right in front of your eyes. The way her body moved with the story, hands gesturing wildly one moment, then softly the next. She cast a spell over her audience, even the ones who were most outspoken about dreading a boring old talk about dead people that had no bearing on their lives or careers. Lucy was proving them wrong. The people of history did matter, they did affect every modern-day citizen's daily life. From the rights they enjoyed, to the borders of the states they all came from, to the names of the streets they drove down.</p><p>Her lecturing was so good it was bad. Bad for Wyatt. Because he was now in a state of shock, still confused, embarrassed by her pointing him out, angry about her ring, and now hopelessly turned on. Every so often, much to his dread, she would bring up something he knew. Something from a mission. It could be a casual comment, a throwaway tidbit, or, in the case of mentioning the likelihood of the class having had ancestors who'd fought in many of the wars, like the 101st in Germany, a direct reference. And every time, every damn time, she would glance at him. Oh, it was subtle. She was good. No one else in the room would notice it. She was just scanning across his row, never actually landing on him.</p><p>But he knew.</p><p>She was winding him up like a corkscrew. And it was working. There was nothing he could do about it. Not a damn thing. He could only sit there and endure the torture. Every time her eyes grazed past him, in those damn glasses, he fought not to shift or adjust too obviously. The camo pants he wore grew tighter and tighter and he wondered how he was going to stand and walk out of there. Kawalski had kicked him a few more times but then gave up. Wyatt was too far gone. There was nothing to be done. Nothing but to get her alone somehow and demand what the hell she was up to. Maybe he could corner her at lunch break, shuffle her off to a quiet corner and demand some answers. Yeah. That's what he would do. Then he could at least be at peace for the afternoon.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>He was not at peace for the afternoon. Far from it, Master Sergeant Logan was swiftly approaching the realm of ticking time bomb, and the countdown was getting low. No matter how hard he'd tried to talk to her at lunch she somehow always slipped away from him. She'd pretend not to hear his whispered "Lucy!" and walk right past him. Then she'd stand up to "go to the bathroom" as soon as he got near. But even worse than all that? She legitimately was busy the whole time.</p><p>With other soldiers.</p><p>Most were innocent in their intentions, just wanting to offer her their thanks for her words at the beginning, or to say they were really enjoying her lecture. This, he could understand. When he was able to concentrate on the lesson instead of her, he would always learn something. Those people he was fine with. It was the group of snivelling sycophants that he wasn't okay with. He'd noticed them in class just a bit before lunch. A crew of three or four in the back corner. How did jerks always seem to gravitate towards each other? Every time Lucy's back was turned to write something on the big white board at the front of class, they would lean into each other and whisper. Wyatt couldn't hear the words, but you didn't have to have a PhD to get the gist. They were definitely not admiring her history lesson. Oh no, they were admiring her.</p><p>Now, Wyatt couldn't fault anyone for noticing Lucy's physical perfection. You couldn't help but notice someone like her. Not that there was anyone else quite like her, in his opinion. But any decent human being could be respectful about it. These guys were not, and it made his blood boil. Then they had the nerve to approach her at lunch. Compliment her "knowledge" and her "perspective" and even went so far as to admire her handwriting. Who the hell did that kind of thing!? What did they think was going to happen? She would simper and bat her eyes and sneak off to the locker room with them? Then he remembered she wasn't wearing his ring and his guts felt like acid.</p><p>Some of the guys were good looking. Like, really good looking. And taller than him. And more muscled. And… no! Jesus, what was wrong with him? It was like high school all over again. He knew Lucy wouldn't fall for their crap. No, soldiers weren't Lucy's type.</p><p>She'd told him so herself. Her exact words were "You are my type." That had been a good night. A really good night.</p><p>But anyways, the jerks had no right! No right! Prowling around her like a pack of wolves cornering a lamb. His brain knew she could handle a couple of flyboys but that didn't matter to his heart. By the end of lunch he was nearly ready to report them for harassment.</p><p>Then Lucy saved him. As she always did.</p><p>She didn't even need to speak a word to do it, either. She simply walked past him and as she did so, let her hand brush against his hip. They hadn't always been the best with words, especially to each other, but their physical connection and understanding was unparalleled. He knew instantly what she meant.</p><p>It's okay. I know. Don't worry. I got this.</p><p>His heart slowed about twenty beats a minute from that lightest of touches. Some might call him whipped, to be so influenced by such a tiny thing. He considered himself lucky. He also considered the clique of douchebags lucky. He wouldn't punch them out on the way back to the seminar. But hey, the day wasn't over yet.</p><p>The afternoon's program continued much the same as the morning. Lucy would enthuse. Wyatt would squirm. Agent Christopher was good about not sending him away too often. Though it had never been spoken aloud, he was pretty sure she actively made sure he didn't go away if he didn't absolutely have to. He could never express how grateful to her he was for it. Lucy felt the same. Having lived together in a literal bunker for so long, used to working side by side in dire situations on the regular, they'd discovered they weren't very good at being apart. Rufus and Jiya would bug them about it sometimes, of course, but they were almost as bad. It was now just ingrained in Wyatt's DNA to have Lucy at his side. They were still individuals, of course, fully capable of going off to their separate workplaces, doing solo errands, occasionally meeting friends or colleagues. But if there were no such obligations, they were together. That's just how they liked it. With the added perks of not battling Rittenhouse, and getting to make love whenever they pleased… why would they want to ever be apart? Thus the squirming. three days without her was three days more than he was used to. It wasn't just that she was so sexy he wanted to have her right there against the podium. He just wanted to be in her presence. Alone. Smell her hair. Hold her hand.</p><p>Okay, and also have her right up against the podium.</p><p>After he figured out what her game was.</p><p>By the time the day's lessons were almost done, Wyatt was a twisted mess. The shock had worn down, though the wonder remained. The confusion, anger, horniness, and frustration with the clique in the corner had all broiled together into a sickening swirl of pent up energy. He didn't know if he wanted to fight the guys, yell at Lucy, or tear her clothes off, or in which order.</p><p>"Master Sergeant Logan."</p><p>Wyatt started, realizing he'd completely gone into his head.</p><p>Up at the front, Lucy, who didn't have a single hair out of place even after such a long day, was sternly folding her arms. Her white shirt was buttoned to the top and she had the suit jacket on, but he could just imagine the way her chest must be rising up, breasts pushing together and…</p><p>"Do you have somewhere you need to be?" she asked, her eyebrow raised.</p><p>"Uh, no Ma-…" Damnit "No, Miss Preston. I don't."</p><p>"Then I'd ask you to kindly pay attention."</p><p>He gave a brusque nod, not trusting himself to speak. He could hear the snickers from the corner gang and his hands clenched into fists. The final hour was agony. Pure physical and mental agony. He was paying attention, just as she'd ordered. Paying attention to the way her body moved in that skirt. To the way her eyes were almost golden in the light of the room. To the way her lips moved as she spoke so passionately. It took everything in him not to leap up and run to her when the lesson finally ended. He had to purposely take a deep breath, gathering his papers to strategically place in front of him when he walked.</p><p>"Logan." Her voice rang out amongst the noise of papers shuffling and chairs moving. "Please stay behind for a moment."</p><p>He heard an "Ooooh," emanate from the corner. So help him if he ran into one of those assholes in a darkened hallway that night…</p><p>He remained stiffly seated in his chair as everyone filed out, several stopping to shake Lucy's hand as they did so. Of course. Just prolong the agony why don't they. The second Lucy closed the door behind the last person he was on his feet and flying towards her.</p><p>"What the fuck!" he hissed.</p><p>But he got no further than that. Because as soon as he was within reaching distance she whirled to face him, grabbed him by the face and shoved her tongue down his throat.</p><p>"Mmffflcy" he tried to say her name but she was having none of it. It took all of a second for him to give in. The smell, the feel, the taste of her was overwhelming after days without. She flooded his senses like a tsunami and he was lost, his body coming alive as his mind went blank. But as he moved to wrap his arms around her and pull her tight against him she was gone. He blinked, dumbly staring at her as he fought to catch the breath which had left him in a rush.</p><p>The devil had a smirk on her face a mile wide. "Women's locker room," she commanded in a deep, husky voice. "Five minutes."</p><p>And with that she was gone. The clicking of her heels echoed in the now empty room as he stared at the door. Did he have to report anywhere soon? Was there anything else happening that night? When was dinner? He had no clue. He didn't know anything but the blood thumping through his veins, the faint scent of her still in the air.</p><p>He charged out of the room.</p><p>To Be Continued….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Notes: It was pointed out to me that this is apparently my 25th Timeless Fic!? Goodness gracious me! I both feel like I've done WAY more (Oh, wait, that's the 35 unposted ones still in the Timeless folder on my comp... whoops....) but also I'm like.... What the heck 25 have I already posted!? Hahaha. I have a few friends who I swear know my own works better than I do. Hopefully this one will stick clearly in my, and your, memories :p</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wyatt found the bathroom easily, striding past it with nothing more than a nonchalant look before casually checking his watch. Only two minutes had passed. Damn. He turned the first corner he came across and took out his phone as if he'd received a message. Leaning against the wall, he checked his emails. And his texts. And the grocery list he and Lucy shared through an app. Not that she'd be needing to grab anything soon cause she was on the damn base with him. In Texas. When he realized he was tapping his foot against the wall in an almost frenzied rhythm, he gave up.</p>
<p>4 minutes and 27 seconds after she'd told him to wait five minutes, he was quietly slipping into the women's locker room.</p>
<p>"I'm surprised it took you this long."</p>
<p>His head shot towards the sinks and there was his wife. All skirt and heels and glasses, the jacket gone, discarded who knew where, lounging against the counter's edge with the deepest smirk he'd ever seen.</p>
<p>God was she sexy.</p>
<p>"What the fuck," he hissed storming forward.</p>
<p>But she didn't let him get a word in. She pushed off the counter and met him halfway, slim fingers reaching to grab his hair and pull his head to hers. His tirade was cut short by the force of their mouths meeting and again the taste of her, after days apart, instantly wiped his brain clean. For several, delicious moments the only thing that mattered in the world was his wife, who he'd missed so badly, and who was so beautiful, and who kissed so well and felt so good and was so smart and funny and sneaky and…</p>
<p>Sneaky.</p>
<p>Wait. No! He couldn't let her win!</p>
<p>Wyatt clumsily nudged her away, his traitorous mouth still trailing after hers as he did so.</p>
<p>"No!" His voice was far gravellier than he'd like.</p>
<p>"No?" she mocked, pulling him back in.</p>
<p>It was several moments of floundering before he was able to wrangle himself away from her again. She was addictive.</p>
<p>"You need to explain yourself!" he growled.</p>
<p>"Is that an order?" she winked.</p>
<p>God, how was her vicious sassiness so hot?</p>
<p>He tried to sound stern. "If you need it to be!"</p>
<p>She reached out and he leaned his head back but she went for his collar instead, straightening it. "You know what I need."</p>
<p>"So much that you flew to Texas and infiltrated my military training camp?"</p>
<p>She shrugged coyly.</p>
<p>For a minute Wyatt's brain shorted out at the thought that Lucy Preston, who was so many million miles above his league, went through what must have been a considerable amount of work to set up this surprise for him.</p>
<p>For him.</p>
<p>Was there anything the woman couldn't do?</p>
<p>He had so many questions, but as was his way, the set of words that came blurting out were far more curtly blunt than he intended.</p>
<p>"Why aren't you wearing your ring?"</p>
<p>She pulled back at his tone, a flicker of worry skirting across her brash confidence. It only lasted a second.</p>
<p>"All part of the plan, dear," she soothed. "They couldn't know I was taken."</p>
<p>He was confused, and angry, and intoxicated by the scent of her so while he figured out how to respond to her statement, he kissed her. Lucy hummed into it, pliant against him. She let him run his hands down her legs to the hem of her tight skirt, slipping underneath and up to cup her ass, let him knead, let him gather her up and hoist her up into his arms. He carried her to the nearest wall and slammed her back against it before finally responding.</p>
<p>"The hell kind of plan involves a bunch of horndog soldiers thinking you're up for grabs?" He punctuated his words with a squeeze of the flesh he was still personally grabbing. Her eyes closed as her head lolled back and sideways against the wall. He dove down to kiss her neck, suck on her pulse point,</p>
<p>"The plan that involves this," she grinned breathlessly.</p>
<p>He ground his hips forward into hers, grinding her body hard into the unforgiving concrete behind.</p>
<p>"This?"</p>
<p>"This," she gasped, still grinning as her eyes popped open to look him directly in the eye. "You. Jealous."</p>
<p>He coughed and sputtered, tripping over his first attempt at words as she wound her legs tight around his body and rocked into him. "Not… not jealous," he argued.</p>
<p>She laughed. The vibration of it sizzled through her body and right into his.</p>
<p>"I'm not!"</p>
<p>"Okay, soldier boy. Whatever you say."</p>
<p>He growled and bit down at her clavicle. She moaned and rolled against him. He pinned her against the wall with his hips, letting go of her completely, forcing her to support herself with the strength of her legs as his hands moved to paw at the buttons of her blouse.</p>
<p>"So help me if you break any," she warned.</p>
<p>He growled again, wanting nothing more than to rip the shirt apart and send the little discs flying. But then his wife, his wife who was Lucy Preston, would have to walk around an army base less than fully dressed.</p>
<p>There was no chance in hell.</p>
<p>With focus so hard his teeth were grinding he painstakingly undid every button of the crisp white shirt. She was smirking at him the whole time.</p>
<p>The first time he got her properly alone after this…</p>
<p>As soon as he could part the shirt his hands were on her breasts, calloused fingers luxuriating against soft silk. When her eyes closed again and her chest pushed out into his touch he pulled a cup aside, diving down to take her into his mouth. He lavished attention on both breasts, peaked and tight for him, before he slapped a hand against he wall to brace himself as the other moved to slide up a thigh.</p>
<p>Lucy's eyes popped open. "Wait!"</p>
<p>"What?" his lust soaked brain could think of no reason to do such an absurd thing.</p>
<p>"Someone could come in," she breathed out in a rush.</p>
<p>His whole spine lit up like fireworks had burst at the thought. What a sight they would make.</p>
<p>She must have sensed he was distracted and latched onto his mouth with hers to bring him back. "Shower stall," she urged between sucking his tongue.</p>
<p>Broad arms wrapped around her, holding her secure even as his feet stumbled in haste to the closest nook. He stumbled over the short lip that framed the stall that kept the water from running onto the floor, pitching forward and smashing her against the back tiles. Their bodies collided hard and she let out a harsh sound.</p>
<p>"Oh god, sorry!" he pulled back with a wince, mortified at his lack of control. But could you blame him? It was Lucy! He leaned back to assess her condition. Her eyes were closed, face screwed up as her head hung back against the tiles. A hand gripped at his shoulder while the other was wrapped around the back of his neck like a vice. Her hips were flush with his, so tight he couldn't tell where they joined, and…</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>He could feel her heat. All the way through his camo. His eyes shuttered closed at the realization and suddenly he could smell her too. Primal and sweet and Lucy and ready. When he opened his eyes to pin her with his gaze he was sure his eyes were as black as hers. His right hand drove up inside her skirt and he discovered he'd missed something in his haste to feel up her ass earlier.</p>
<p>"Lucy," he choked.</p>
<p>The smirk was back. Dirtier and darker than ever. "Hmm?"</p>
<p>"You…"</p>
<p>"Mmmhmm."</p>
<p>"But…"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"All day?"</p>
<p>"The whole time."</p>
<p>Words failed him.</p>
<p>"It's what you wanted, right?" she drawled. "What you were so disappointed about when you crashed my lecture meeting?"</p>
<p>She took hold of his wrist and pressed his hand between her legs. To the silky, wet skin that was completely bare, no hint of barrier in sight. "Like we talked about that time you came home early from your first business trip to surprise me."</p>
<p>His fingers slipped against her, whether by his own command or hers he'd never know. They both groaned.</p>
<p>"You talked about a meeting," he remembered haltingly. "Sitting beside me. I put my hand on your knee, up the skirt that's ridden up. I trail up and realize…"</p>
<p>"Mmmhmm," she confirmed with approval. "I knew you'd remember."</p>
<p>"But Lucy," he looked at her aghast even as his fingers started a rhythm all their own. "On base? With… with all the… the…"</p>
<p>"The what?" she asked breathlessly as her hips tilted into his touch. "The soldiers?"</p>
<p>"Exactly."</p>
<p>"In case you hadn't noticed," she smirked. "I married a soldier."</p>
<p>Him. She'd married him. Jesus he was so beyond lucky he didn't even know how to say. But… she wasn't wearing the ring to prove it.</p>
<p>"Not that anyone would know that," he snarked, slipping a finger inside of her without warning. Her body stiffened, both in pleasure and at his words.</p>
<p>"But I do," she countered. "So remind me why I did."</p>
<p>Her look was nothing but dare and challenge.</p>
<p>And Master Sergeant Wyatt Logan did not back down from a challenge. Lucy's skirt was up around her waist in seconds, his belt flung to the ground and pants pooled round his feet as he finally, blissfully, rammed home. She reached out blindly with scrabbling fingers to pull the flimsy curtain across to afford them some privacy. Though anyone entering the room would know what was going on from the noises alone. She got it about halfway closed before a particularly hard thrust had her clawing against the walls for support instead. He was finally letting go of all the shock, elation, frustration, anger, lust. And she was taking it all and giving back just as good as she got. She hadn't planned the whole affair for a nice, easy shag. She was there to show him he couldn't just waltz into her meeting with no consequences. She was there to show him how much she missed him when he was gone. She was there to get fucked.</p>
<p>And, as always, her man was more than capable of giving her everything she wanted,</p>
<p>Guttural moans echoed through the locker room as their bodies lewdly slapped together. She growled into his ears, goading him, daring him to go faster, harder.</p>
<p>"Remind me," she moaned. "Show me."</p>
<p>He let out a hopeless noise as he lost himself in her. His desperate hope for fulfillment warred with his need to please her above anything else. His usual skill at tactical assessment, weighing the pros and cons of various strategies was lost in the heat of the battle. He was flying blind, rolling with whatever was thrown his way. Like the brush of her breasts against his chest. The scent of her hair as he sucked in a stuttered breath. The jagged digging of her heels into his lower back. The straight dirty noises that reverberated through his skull.</p>
<p>Every soldier had a breaking point.</p>
<p>Wyatt finally found his.</p>
<p>With a heroic final effort, he slipped a hand between their grinding bodies and found her trigger. It only took one hard pull to set her off and she was flying, body arching, shooting high into the sky like a rocket. Seconds later he let himself explode, the pair of them ensuring each others mutual, glorious destruction. He felt like a bomb had gone off inside of him, the aftershocks coursing through his limbs and turning them to dust. His knees gave out and he listed into her, her back sliding down along the tiles, supporting one another until they hit the ground. Lucy curled her arms and legs around him, essentially sitting in his lap as his head dropped forward onto her shoulder. He nearly melted as a hand rose into his hair and started soothing him.</p>
<p>"Excellent performance, soldier," she whispered in his ear. "Top marks on your field report."</p>
<p>He huffed a laugh into her neck and she squirmed, giggling "Tickles…"</p>
<p>Wyatt was too tired to take advantage of such an admission. He just laughed again and laid a soft kiss against her neck. She sighed. Then tightened her arms around him.</p>
<p>"We need to get up."</p>
<p>His lips left her skin on a groan.</p>
<p>"Wyatt," she warned.</p>
<p>"I know," he groused.</p>
<p>"You guys are supposed to be masters of the quick turnaround, after all."</p>
<p>He could hear the smirk in her voice. "Hey… you know what kind of turnaround I can-"</p>
<p>"You know what I mean."</p>
<p>He grumbled unintelligibly into her shoulder. She smacked him on the ass.</p>
<p>"Worse than any drill sergeant..." he muttered as he pulled away from her. She grinned, the cat who got the cream, as he wrangled himself into a kneeling position before gently taking her hands and hauling them both upright. For a moment he gave into sentiment and leaned into her, their foreheads touching.</p>
<p>"Lucy…"</p>
<p>"Later," she promised. Then tilted forward to capture his lips in a deep, sweet, delicious kiss. He was nearly ready to demonstrated his quick turnaround again when she pulled away.</p>
<p>"You go first," she instructed.</p>
<p>He nodded, long trained to follow her orders, however reluctant. He forced his mind to shut down and let his long-honed training take over. He was dressed and ready for public presentation in mere seconds.</p>
<p>"Impressive," Lucy praised as she straightened her own blouse. She was the first to step out of the stall, walking, Wyatt noted with pride, a little less steady than how they'd began. He watched as she assessed herself in the mirror, grimacing as she twisted around and saw she had scuff marks on the back of her white blouse. He began to apologize but she cut him off, catching his gaze in the mirror.</p>
<p>"You don't think I knew this would happen?" she raised a brow. "Why do you think I wore a blazer?"</p>
<p>With seemingly effortless grace she swiped up said blazer and put it on. A few shoulder rolls later and it was perfectly placed, no stitch out of place. Her hair however…</p>
<p>With awe, Wyatt watched as she quickly tucked away all the errant strands that had been unleashed, a few swipes of her slim hands and the raven locks were squared away. How did she?</p>
<p>"A magician never reveals her secrets," she shrugged coyly, seeing right through his look.</p>
<p>He put his hands up in defeat, knowing he'd be spending the rest of his life marvelling at her secrets, and revelling in learning more, yet never all.</p>
<p>"Well then," he shook himself out of his reverie. "You clearly have all this planned to a tee. What now?"</p>
<p>"Now," she approached him and brought her arms up around his shoulders to hook behind his neck. He loosely draped his hands on her hips. "I'm going to kiss you. But not for long as I want to."</p>
<p>She kissed him. It wasn't for as long as he wanted either.</p>
<p>"And now," she drew out, swiping a thumb across his bottom lip. "You're going to go out there and continue with your training as if nothing has happened."</p>
<p>He squeezed her hips. "And you?"</p>
<p>"I've fulfilled my duties. I'm going back to my hotel room to relax, and dream of being back home, with my husband."</p>
<p>"Husband?" he cheekily raised an eyebrow. "I don't see any ring."</p>
<p>She narrowed her eyes at him.</p>
<p>He chuckled, "Okay, okay."</p>
<p>"When we're home, you can show me off all you want," she promised.</p>
<p>His hands squeezed again as he brightened. "Really?"</p>
<p>"Within reason."</p>
<p>"And by reason you mean…"</p>
<p>"Wyatt!"</p>
<p>"Okay, okay. I've got it."</p>
<p>"You've got what?"</p>
<p>"I've got it, Ma'am."</p>
<p>She smirked and patted his cheek. "Good boy."</p>
<p>"Woof."</p>
<p>She let loose a laugh, her eyes shining. He grinned back. Before either could get morose, he extricated himself from her hold. With a final mock salute, he executed a crisp about face and strode to the door. He cracked it open and finding an empty hallway, risked a final glance back at his wife. All this, for his sorry ass… wow. He slipped out of the locker.</p>
<p>And immediately regretted the last glance.</p>
<p>Somehow, in the split second he'd gazed at the glory that was Lucy Preston, a group of people had rounded the corner into the hall. The last group of people he'd wanted to see. The Corner Gang. The gaggle of jackasses who'd been disrespecting his glorious wife all day. He briefly hoped they hadn't seen him emerge from a doorway he definitely wasn't supposed to be emerging from. But of course he couldn't have such luck.</p>
<p>"Woah there Delta Force," one man crowed. "What's goin' on here?"</p>
<p>"You take a wrong turn or is there something you need to tell us, Delta Force?" another one guffawed.</p>
<p>"Look, guys, I just-"</p>
<p>"No need to explain," the third one grinned widely. He reached forward and plucked a long, dark hair from Wyatt's shoulder. The group laughed in unison, roughly smacking him on the shoulder.</p>
<p>"Congratulations," the leader drawled. "Didn't think you had it in you!'</p>
<p>"Got a thing for punishment, huh?" a crony asked. "You like being dressed down like that?"</p>
<p>"So what happened?" the head man inquired. "Did you bang her right there in the classroom? Or did she drag you by your lapels down to here?"</p>
<p>"It's not-" Wyatt protested, hackles raised.</p>
<p>"Oh we won't tell," he grinned ferally. "As I said, didn't think you had it in you. But we all know how lonely it can get, right boys?"</p>
<p>The men all nodded, sagely and with understanding. "Can't let a little thing like a ring get in the way."</p>
<p>Wyatt's blood boiled at the insinuation. "Hey," he barked. "Back off. You have no idea what you…"<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Lucy pressed herself against the door, ear to the wall as she started to see red. How dare they imply that Wyatt would do such a thing! He would never cheat. Ever. He was the most noble, loyal, good to the core man she'd ever known. However troubled and conflicted he could get, he always made what he thought was the right choice. These men didn't know him. Didn't know what he'd been through. How dare they think they could judge him!</p>
<p>The point of the little battle they'd gotten themselves into was fun. Thrill. Adventure. They both had fulfilling and time consuming jobs, but had both admitted to missing… something. It was a shock to both when they realized they missed going on missions. They'd been risking their lives on the daily and dealing with drama and heartbreak the likes of which most people could never imagine, but yet, for the incredible lows, there were also incredible highs. There was a thrill to it, an adrenaline of being on the run, scheming, strategizing, the fear of getting caught. Though they hadn't purposely started these surprise escapades to fill that void, it's what they had become. A way to achieve some of that excitement, the challenge, without any of the mortal danger. And always ending in fantastic sex. There was not supposed to be any resulting drama, and there certainly wasn't supposed to be any judgement or negative consequences. There was no way she was going to let a bunch of jag-off assholes ruin this for them.</p>
<p>With a determined glower she knelt down and opened her briefcase. It was time to finally show these assholes their place.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Wyatt was about to punch the leader right in the face and possibly ruin his career. His hand was curled into a tight fist, body braced for a sudden unleashing. But just as he was taking his last preparatory inhale, the door he'd just escaped out of swung open.</p>
<p>"Oh, hey boys!" Lucy chirped. "What are you doing lurking around the women's change room?" She gave them a sad, disappointed frown the likes of which could make a college student wilt to the ground. "Isn't that, what do you call it? Conduct unbecoming?"</p>
<p>Before they could even get a word in she swung round to Wyatt. Her mouth curled up like the cat who got the cream and there was a dangerous glint to her eyes. "However you, solider," she barked sharply. Wyatt snapped to attention on instinct, not realizing he'd even done so. He was glad for the unconscious discipline of his body though, because the next thing he knew she was holding up her wedding ring for all the men to see and slipping it back onto her finger where it belonged.</p>
<p>Her voice turned deeper, smooth. Pure seduction. "Thanks for finding my ring."</p>
<p>Then she grabbed him by the lapels and hauled him towards her, claiming his mouth with a ferocity he'd rarely experienced. He had no choice but to grab on as she threw her arms around him. The base could have been beamed into space around them and he wouldn't have noticed. When she finally let go of him he could do nothing but stare at her as she licked her lips and grinned.</p>
<p>"I have another full day of seminars tomorrow so I probably won't be able to see you again," she informed him as she straightened his collar. "But I'll see you in a few days at home." Leaning in she whispered, loud enough for all to hear, "I'll be waiting."</p>
<p>Then she turned on her heels and sauntered away, hips swaying.</p>
<p>The hall was silent until she turned a corner and disappeared. You could have heard a pin drop. Then Wyatt heard a slow breath being let out and a quiet "Oh shit…"</p>
<p>Wyatt tried and failed to keep the smirk off his face when he turned around to look at the three men, for once stunned mute. Finally the leader spoke again.</p>
<p>"Seriously?"</p>
<p>Wyatt just smirked harder and casually shrugged a shoulder.</p>
<p>"You, Logan? Got THAT?"</p>
<p>"Got her," he corrected. "Who has a name. Lucy Logan."</p>
<p>"Thought it was Preston?" one argued.</p>
<p>"It was easier to keep it as her professional name, seeing as she'd already published numerous acclaimed books as Preston before I even met her. And now she's on track for tenure. Should be getting it real soon.</p>
<p>The guys were looking at him like he was a whole new person. One looked down the hall as if hoping Lucy would suddenly reappear so he could reassess her too.</p>
<p>"Her assistant is already fielding request calls from universities wanting her to guest lecture. I'm sure you've heard of Yale, Harvard, you know, places like that. I heard there's even a few from Europe." Wyatt couldn't resist adding. Then he clapped the boss on the shoulder, a bit rougher than was necessary. "Love to stay and chat, fellas, but I must be off. The quicker this course is finished, the quicker I can get home to my Wife. She'll be waiting for me, after all."</p>
<p>And with that he turned on the heels of his shiny boots and strode down the hall the opposite way that Lucy had.</p>
<p>The men stayed stuck in the middle, exchanging dumbfounded looks.</p>
<p>A few days later, Wyatt hurriedly locked the door behind him, dropping his bags and jacket right in the front entryway. Tearing off his shoes he beelined straight to the bedroom.</p>
<p>Lucy was waiting.</p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well then! There we have it! Hope you all enjoyed my little Lyatt Week fun.</p>
<p>Now... What could Wyatt possibly do to top THIS one... Any suggestions?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>